Finders Keepers
by TeamAroPickle
Summary: Jacob never imprinted on Renesmee. But when the Volturi return for the second time, what emotions will this young hybrid evoke in a raven haired Volturi leader? What will their law defying journey bring them? Aro/Renesmee
1. Chapter 1: Nerves

_**A/N: Hello, as you know I have been VERY busy with FA, and GEP. But I am starting this new one, I was so torn between Aro, or Caius, being the male vamp lover. But I finally decided that I would used Aro first and Caius next. Anyway, here in this story Sulpicia doesn't exist. Trust me it makes life easier. Please review. Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Aro's Point of View:**

My family and I were gliding through the forests of Washington, covered in snow and preparing to meet once again with the Cullen Clan. About four years ago we made an arrangement with the family, after we confronted them about their so called "immortal child". It embarrassed us, and we vowed that our time would come to put the Cullen's in their place. Today was the day, and our prior arrangement sealed our revenge.

I was not thrilled with the embarrassment, and neither was Caius; that's why he killed our "witness". I should have seen that the young vampire, Irina, was not infallible in her judgment. She was revengeful, because of the death of a friend that she had had a romantic relationship with in the past. She was seeing red, and tried to find a way to see a fault in the Cullen's.

I couldn't blame her, I wasn't revengeful but it was easy to mistake the beautiful child for a true immortal. The hybrid, Renesmee, was a creation I planned to document to no end. That's why we made the deal just a few years ago.

The child was much too young to take with us at the time, but Edward had observed that she grew at an excelled rate. By now she would be at full maturity and ready to join us willing or not. I had stationed Demetri at their residence until the time was right and he reported to me daily.

As we approached the edge of a clearing, I could see that they were waiting for us. Most of them with sorrowful expressions.

**Renesmee's Point of View: **

I waited in the clearing behind my house with the rest of my family. I helplessly looked at the ground to avoid their sad glances. We have all been preparing for this day for a long time now, and I can't believe that it had come so fast. I had only been on this earth for about five years and so far... it sucked.

My years here have been awkward, especially when Jacob was involved. It turns out that he hadn't imprinted on me, which I suppose makes this permanent separation easier. Just a few months after my first run in with the Volturi he imprinted on someone else, which opened the flood gates of emotion that came from my parents. The nights were my mom was screaming at Jacob, Jacob was trying to make an argument with mom, and dad was trying to calm both of them down, I ran away for awhile. Those nights I just wanted to get my head clear, and more than anything else I wanted someone to talk to. That's exactly what I got.

* * *

_~flashback~_

_

* * *

_

"How could you!" I heard my mother scream from downstairs

"I already told you. I can't control this. I thought that I felt the connection when I met Renesmee, but I didn't. Can you not understand that?" Jacob retorted disrespectfully

"Don't you dare speak to her like that!" my father growled

I groaned quietly, and turned over in my bed covering my ears with the pillow. I couldn't take this anymore; it had been going on for hours. The whole family was down there and I was surprised that Uncle Jasper wasn't sending a wave of calm through the house.

I couldn't believe that they felt so content with just talking about me like I wasn't there. Screaming about my problems like I couldn't handle them myself, and it happened...every night.

I decided to get out; even though it was about midnight I didn't care. No one could sleep with _that _going on downstairs. I carefully tip toed to my window, careful not to make a lot of noise. They probably wouldn't hear me through the screaming.

I lifted up the window and climbed through, lightly landing on the yard. Running through the forest with only the moonlight to guide me, I made my way to a familiar spot to be alone.

As I ran I could feel eyes on me, and I slowed to look around. In a high tree I could see a pair of almost glowing pair of red eyes; I gasped as the eyes introduced their owner who was perched upon a tree branch. It jumped down and landed without a sound; it was a dark figure and I strained to see its exact shape.

The figure ran up to me in vampire speed and I tumbled back. Before I hit the ground a pair of cold, hard arms caught me.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to frighten you." A husky voice said

I looked up to see a black suit and gleaming Volturi pendant, followed by a beautiful, pale face.

"Who are you?" I asked in a cautious, shaky voice

He smiled, "I am Demetri, part of the Volturi." He said smoothly, "I'm sure you have heard of us before."

I nodded as he helped me up.

"How long have you been watching me?" I asked wryly

He looked nervous, which shocked me. My family had told me all about the Volturi and said that they were cold hearted killers; I wasn't getting that at all.

"I have been watching for about four years now..." he said

I stared at him incredulously, and felt like I was going to pass out. How could my family not tell me about this? Urg, I'm not a child! Why do they act like all information that is apparently for the "adults", I can't handle? I have every right to know about things, especially if they pertain to me.

I was getting so caught up in my anger I didn't realize I hadn't spoken in awhile, and Demetri was just calmly looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"Uh... sorry." I said shaking my head, "I was just thinking about how my parents couldn't have told me about this."

"It's quite alright." He said in an assuring tone

That was the last thing I remember as far as details in our conversation goes; that night we just casually strolled through the woods and talked. We repeated this "ritual" every Friday night while my parents went into town to shop.

I had finally found a friend. A secret friend. If my family found out that I was making friends with a member of the coven who is planning on taking me away to their home forever; they would go ballistic.

* * *

_~end flashback~_

_

* * *

_

With impeccable timing Demetri appeared out from the woods, and strolled over to me with a wide smile painted across his face.

As I returned it I could sense the confusion emitting my family. And to just top it off he came over to me and casually placed his hand on the small of my back as sort of "brotherly love" kind of thing.

I giggled, I didn't care what happened anymore or what my family thought, it was all going to come to an end in a moment anyway. I could already see five dark figures approaching the edge of the woods. I leaned on Demetri's shoulder for a moment to give him acknowledgment, and it earned a few horrified gasps from my family.

"Don't be scared." Demetri whispered to me, bending down slightly to reach my ear.

I silently cursed any greater power that existed for my shortness.

The five figures graced closer to us, almost floating in a way that only true immortals could execute; and my pulsed quickened. Their faces were concealed by the hoods of their black cloaks, but I could still see the white, smooth skin of their chins peeking through the bottom.

When they stopped in front of us Demetri left me to stand to the side and bow in respect. I could tell they were having a hard time seeing us with the hoods being so low, and I took comfort in the fact that they couldn't see me yet. I was so nervous, I felt as if my heart was going to beat out of my chest.

I jumped when a smooth, delighted, and strangely familiar voice broke the painful silence...

"May we come inside?" he said gesturing towards our house not ten yards away, "It would be better to discuss some things inside, I think."

"Sure, why not." Grandpa Carlisle said with well faked confidence.

"Splendid!" the same, shall remain nameless for now, dark figure said.

The voice sent unexplainable shivers down my spine and there was an odd electric feeling in my chest. I couldn't wait to sit down, it wouldn't go over so well if I fainted right now.

We all walked to our house, my family leading the way and sending almost betrayed glances towards me as I walked along side Demetri.

I could feel one pair of eyes, almost trying to burn a hole right through me as I walked. I risked a glance behind me and instantly regretted it. What I saw was a, vaguely familiar, small blonde girl who had piercing red eyes. Her eyes were the same shade a Demetri's, but at least his weren't as obviously sadistic.

I quickly turned back, auburn curls flying with me, sending a wave of my scent to anyone following. I faintly heard someone inhale and then sigh in content. I wanted to look back but my recent experience told me it wasn't such a good idea.

You could almost taste the tension in the air as we entered the house, and I felt light headed again. I leaned against Demetri for support, and he chuckled at my behavior.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go upstairs and change." I politely requested as I snail paced up the stairs, feeling sick.

I sat down beside my bed, on the floor, and curled up in the fetal position. I felt hot and sweaty all over. And the pressure building up in my head, felt as if I would just randomly bust.

_Get a grip. _I repeated over and over in my head.

Reluctantly I stood up and headed for my closet, searching for something to keep my rising body temperature from killing my nerves. I found a black tank top to replace my long sleeve thermal, but settled with just staying in my jeans.

I ran to the bathroom and splashed my feverish skin with cold water, avoiding the reflection in the mirror. Quickly, I shuffled around my vanity to find a hair tie. I pulled up my wild hair into an even "pony tail" and drudged back into my room heading for the door. As I reached for the door knob I could hear a very heated conversation downstairs.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, bracing myself for the moments to come. After spending about twenty seconds battling with myself on whether or not to go down there, I finally made an exiting move.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys I know it was short but I just wanted to get it out there. Hope you enjoyed it and I need you to tell me if I should continue. I know this is a very unconventional pairing, and I think this will be the first Aro/Renesmee romantic fanfic ever. **__** YAY! Report back to me please. **_


	2. Chapter 2: Consequences and Passion

**_A/N: Hello, my loyal readers. I wanted to get through at least 3 chapters of this one and then move on to the poll winner. It shouldn't take long I know some of you have been waiting FOREVER for an update of My Immortal. So I shouldn't keep you waiting for the rest of eternity, we can't all be immortal hotties. It's funny really how my least favorite story is your most favorite story, and my most favorite stories are your least__L__. Some of you have brought up the point about how Nessie should act as young woman (Princess __Mishawaka) and you might have gotten my reply that said that to Aro she is a child, but she is still intelligent. In relationships she won't be experienced but Aro will love all the same. I also wanted to point out that you may see lots of "My", "I" and "their" because I am having trouble configuring a sentence with other words. It was never an obvious problem in my other stories but it's becoming a dilemma that I have recently noticed__. Anyway, on with the show. Enjoy._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Renesmee's Point of View:**

Stumbling through the hallway I made my way downstairs. As I reached the landing I could feel all eyes on me, but I kept mine glued to the floor. Slowly focusing on the new comers, my gaze traveling up towards their faces, I rested on a very familiar pair of eyes. The eyes were ones that had haunted me during my sleep for years, and I fought to suppress a gasp. In all their dark glory, the crimson orbs had many emotions abiding in their depths as they roamed up and down my body.

I painfully tore my gaze away from the hypnotic eyes to get a better look at their possessor. And recognized the man from one of Grandpa Carlisle's paintings; he was beautiful. Jet black hair, pale white skin that was heartbreakingly flawless, and the aroma of refinement literally radiating off of his marble flesh.

_Aro..._

I fought to keep my breathing even and my heart still, in my chest, but I failed. As usual.

I suddenly heard my dad and Uncle Jasper growl fiercely at Aro. I didn't want to think of what was going through his mind, but apparently Jazz and Dad could hear it all too clearly.

Aro looked away from me to stare at my enraged family, amusedly.

He started laughing, "Do not fret" he claimed, "I was just admiring how much you've grown..." he added while turning back to me with burning eyes.

"Nessie, wait outside. I'll call you in, in a minute." Dad ordered through gritted teeth. Aro smiled lazily at his behavior.

I nodded and carefully stepped by, avoiding the piercing glare that belonged to Aro's white haired brother, Caius, I think his name was. Demetri followed carefully, not asking for permission. Being with me was as normal now as it's ever been; nothing had changed.

I closed the distance between myself and the yard, slowly turning to Demetri in search of answers. He held up his hand and mouthed "later". He was probably right; I bet they could hear us, even out here.

I huffed impatiently and sat down on the grass, indian style, Demetri following. I sighed and looked up at the sky...

_I wonder what they're talking about..._

_

* * *

_

**Edward's Point of View:**

I felt as if I would explode.

How dare that monster think of my little girl like that.

Was he crazy? He knew I could hear him, but he still let his emotions control his thoughts. Jasper was feeling the same way, all he could read from Aro was lust, greed, and possessiveness.

If I wasn't immortal I would have vomited. But I was too busy snarling.

_A little uneasy, Edward?, _He thought arrogantly

I couldn't form coherent words yet so I settled for growling.

He smiled, "I think it's time we need to discuss how to handle her disappearance, it would be a tad conspicuous if she just dropped from the face of the earth, would it not?"

We stood there considering how to fabricate all the evidence of her death and what to do pertaining to her education. Aro seemed engaged in the conversation, genuinely excited by learning about her life. He had an incurable case of curiosity.

I, on the other hand, felt cruel discussing how to deceive the public into thinking my daughter was dead. But it was out of my hands now; it has been ever since I made the deal with the Volturi. And now it was time to live with the consequences.

* * *

**Renesmee's Point of View:**

Well, I was really looking forward to knowing what they had been talking about, but when I came back inside their expressions revealed nothing. And once again, I was left in the dark; they probably thought that I was too "young" to handle it.

It was decided, with my knowing, that I would get one extra night here. Although the Volturi were going to be staying here too, keeping watch while my family hunted. I was not too thrilled by the idea, but I figured that if I was going to live in their home for the rest of eternity I better get used to the concept of having them around. Getting a peaceful sleep tonight was not in my foreseeable future.

Until about 8 o'clock I sat with Demetri in the T.V. room, watching the news. I thought the news would be best; I didn't really want three thousand year old vampires to hear that I was watching some lame movie, or sitcom. I was already a little child in their eyes, no need to define it in more clarity then needed.

I heard some footsteps on the stairs, and turned around to see their owners. Grandpa Carlisle was in the front and the Volturi following, throwing mental daggers at me, bar one, Aro. Aro had a sensual smirk on his face as he ascended the stairs, and his gaze was fixed on my face. _**(A/N: okay that 'sensual smirk' he had, well I pictured that as the look he posed for in his head shot, except maybe a little more lustful.)**_

I gulped and looked to my Grandfather. I could see he was ready to go and as I looked around the room I saw all my aunts and uncles, including my parents, all had their "hunting" clothes on and were throwing me fair well glances.

My mother, walked up, chocolate curls bouncing with every step, and kissed me on the forehead. Against the skin of my brow she whispered... "We will be back soon my love. Goodbye."

"Bye, mom" I breathed, heart sinking, and eyes on the ground in sorrow.

With that they vanished not leaving a trace, all evidence of their past presence was gone. And I felt alone. Thank God Demetri was there, otherwise I would have had a panic attack right there in my living room.

I tuned back to the television, suddenly uneasy without my families company, and tried to breathe. It only took about fifteen minutes for my fairly at ease mood to be shattered to pieces.

"Why don't you all go on a hunt yourselves, we wouldn't want any accidents tomorrow." Aro calmly announced.

Demetri's head whipped around and he started to protest but Aro cut him off.

"Demetri, your eyes betray your thirst." He tittered, sensing Demetri's reluctance due to our friendship, "I will watch over her, I fed yesterday. She is no danger to me." He said turning towards Jane who decided to voice her opinion through whimpering.

My heart sank and my limbs felt numb hearing the new information. I dimly heard one of guards who was big, bulky and slightly reminded me of Uncle Em, groan with triumph...

"Thank you master, I am famished." He commented appreciably. Aro chuckled in response.

One, by one they existed the room and got into a car, heading out of town to hunt things that sadly, did not live in the woods. That was one other thing that scared me, how was I supposed to occasionally feed without killing humans? I will not kill a species that is a part of me. I would starve first.

Pulling myself away from my troubled thoughts I reluctantly turned toward Aro. He was already looking at me, with that same burning desire in his eyes that I had seen earlier today. And I was suddenly thankful that my parents, more specifically my dad, were not here to see it.

"What?" I asked nervously

He stalked closer, "You truly have grown a lot since I last saw you. Considering that you were only an infant."

I nodded, slightly confused as to where he was taking this conversation.

"I am so happy that you will be staying with us, I know Demetri will certainly enjoy your constant company." He said, chuckling

I didn't know how to answer that, I wasn't even sure if it was a question or not.

I didn't even notice until it was too late, but he was now standing in front of me, looking down. Sighing, he gently placed his fingertips against my cheek, and ran them down my jaw line. Moving lower down my body his hand stopped on my neck, right at the pulse point. My heart raced franticly, but not with fear; with something much more poisonous.

I lifted my gaze to look him in the eyes with a hard defiant glare. But I instantly melted when I saw the tender endearment that he held. He closed his eyes and looked at ease as he contently listened to the flutter of my heart that gently hummed under the delicate layer of my flesh.

After a few moments of silence he let me go and I backed away tripping dazedly...

"Umm... I'm going to go to bed now it's getting late." I struggled with the words.

I didn't wait for an answer as I stumbled up the stairs, and into my room. Sitting on the bed with my mouth hanging open in disbelief, I thought about what had just gone on downstairs. It wasn't that I was surprised at what had physically gone on, but that I was shocked at how my own emotions had betrayed me so easily.

I needed to get some sleep; it would do some good after a day on a hectic emotional rollercoaster.

I got up, on both feet, and headed towards my closet in search for something to keep me cool. I raided the closet for about five minutes and finally found something I was more than reluctant to wear.

Aunt Alice's eighteenth birthday present to me.

Only my fashioned crazed, hair brained aunt would think of something so cruel as a piece of lace the size of a postage stamp, that was shockingly called pajamas. I sighed and pulled on the light pink lace, see through baby doll gown, trying not to think of how it looked. No need to paint a mental picture just yet.

I shuffled around for a few more minutes trying to find the matching bra and panties that were hidden deeply in my closet. I decided after getting the whole ensemble on, to freshen up and retie my falling ponytail.

Reaching the bathroom I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror hanging on my door, and my jaw hit the carpet.

I looked shockingly beautiful and overly confident. And as much as I didn't want to admit it...

Dirty.

I almost wanted run back into my closet and risk cooking to death in my trusty old, frumpy sweats. But I thought better of it since it was about ninety-two degrees out; a shocking high for this part of the country. Especially at night.

Doing my nightly routine in the bathroom, I emerged with a newly adjusted ponytail and fresh clean skin. Although as I emerged, I was scared stiff at what I saw.

Aro had come in during my "fix-up" and was now standing in a dark corner of my room. His eyes portrayed a shocked stance, but then quickly darkened, and looked hungrily at me. The beautiful shade of crimson that seemed so familiar to me now, blackened to the deepest shade of onyx as they moved lower down my figure.

I looked down at myself, following were his eyes had been and immediately regretted wearing this particular outfit.

I gasped when I was suddenly pushed up against the wall, with my wrists pinned by Aro's strong hands. A low possessive growl erupted deep in his chest, and my eyes grew wide. The fear that I had, only lasted a second, and was replaced by an unexplainable desire.

Involuntarily I looked at his flawless lips, right before he pushed them onto mine.

I had never been kissed before, and I had no idea what to do. So I just mirrored his actions, and apparently learned fast because he groaned and placed his hand on the nape of my neck pulling me too him. My wrists were no longer imprisoned in his vice grip, and I hesitantly raised them to hold outer part of his biceps.

His tongue grazed the line of my lip, asking for permission to enter, and I complied. Opening my mouth slowly; not a second later I was plundered by his mouth as he greedily took control. I didn't try to resist him, because deep down I knew that I had wanted this all along.

Moving his hands down to my waist he gripped them tightly pulling my hips closer to his, and the very prominent evidence of his desire pressed against me.

I faintly heard a ripping sound and realized that he had torn my nightgown from me, as it was now in a neat pile on the floor. Standing there in only a bra and panties, that were very skimpy at that, hauled against an amazingly seductive immortal coven leader, I felt whole.

* * *

**_A/N: Hahaha a sex cliffie! I am mean! Well you're just going to have to wait aren't cha? __J__ Well I am terribly sorry, but I had to do this. I personally think it is cruel and wrong to stop in the middle of a nudgey scene but I have my reasons. I feel so much like the boring teacher that suddenly decides that she is going to have the class watch a movie, and then stop it right when there they are getting to the good part and everyone groans and has to wait until tomorrow. (*sigh*) Well hope you enjoyed it, and I want to know what you think. I know it's cruel but if you don't review you won't get another chappie. Muuuhahahahaha! Oh! And take the poll please. Also take it easy on me, I have never done a heated scene, and I'm young so I wouldn't know from experience anyway..._**


	3. Chapter 3: C and P Part II

_**A/N: Well howdy...lol. I love you all, for reading this story and I just wanted to say Princess Mishawaka, CHECK YOUR EMAIL! I wanted to answer your review! Also... "NessieVolturi" GET AN ACCOUNT! I wanted to message you so bad the other day! But imagine my pissed off expression when I saw that you used the "anonymous review" privilege ::( haha it's a spider! ... sorry anyway... on with the sex!

* * *

**_

**Renesmee's Point of View: **_**(A/N: hey if you have trouble getting into the fibe of this scene, I would love for you to go to chapter two and scroll down to where this left off, just to get the full feel. I know I was confused at first.)**_

When I couldn't breathe anymore, he left my lips to attack my neck. And I fought to keep down my gasps of pleasure. Raising his head he growled against my lips and roughly lifted up my legs to twine around his waist. To get a better hold I snaked my hands into his satin smooth hair and joined our lips again. I didn't even notice we moved until I felt the tension of my arms loosen and the refreshing coolness of my bed sheets against my heated skin.

Aro had shifted so he was on top of me, supported on all fours, trying to keep his weight off my body. He looked down, chest heaving, taking unneeded breaths, and smiled down at me with black eyes.

"You certainly have grown." He chuckled breathlessly, his voice low and rough.

I was momentarily dizzy thanks to the hypnotic smell of his masculine aroma, which had washed over my face.

With no mercy, he continued to tease my body. His hands started down on the sides of my midriff and traveled up and down my rib cage.

I was tired of being the only one who was mostly naked here, so I started to push at his suit jacket. He sat up to help me, and discarded it just as neatly as my, now ruined, netted coverup.

Returning to my lips to execute a dark, passionate kiss perfectly, his hands slid up the sides of my stomach and reached my bra. I shivered as his ice cold hands slid underneath my back to undo the clasp. Adding to the growing pile, he ripped that off of me as well, and his eyes appraised my newly revealed chest.

Slowly, without taking his eyes off mine, he bent down and took one pink tip into his mouth, and I had to bite on my bottom lip to keep from screaming out in ecstasy.

Continuing to plant open mouthed kisses all over my body, he slowly traveled down. My heart shuttered in anticipation, as I could sense what was coming next.

I felt two cold fingers glide under the thin fabric of my panties and then proceeded to pull down. I stopped breathing and looked to see that Aro was in the middle of sliding the lace thong down my thighs; finally reaching my ankles.

Looking at me for permission, which in reply I simply nodded, he grasped my knees and started pull my legs wide. Moving like a snake, he put his face in between the "V" of my thighs, and penetrated my core with his tongue. I screamed, arched my spine and grabbed the pillow behind see for support. I literally ripped the fabric of the pillow case with my nails, as he continued his ministrations.

Withdrawing his tongue, he moved back up and set his lips too mine. I could taste my residue on his tongue, as we shared a tongue biding kiss. I sat up not breaking our lip lock and fumbled with the buttons of his shirt; a moment later all that was left was his marble skin, which looked as if it had been sculpted by Michelangelo himself, with the palest of stones. I greedily ran my hands over it, and swiftly lifted myself up to place a kiss on this toned chest. I truly was confused as to where all this new found confidence was coming from.

But I liked the change.

His eyes flashed with desire as he took control, pinning my wrists once again, I could feel his length, bare, against my skin.

Bemused I looked down and saw that he had stripped himself of his own clothing, fully. Slightly disappointed that I did not get to rip them off myself, I settled for tracing the patterns of muscles that made up his back with my fingertips, gently.

He looked up from where he had been devouring my neck, and his raven hair fell around our faces. Burning flames that threatened to consume my very being, stroke up a fight in his eyes, as he stared back, shocked.

He brought up his hand to gently cup my cheek, and his eyes now burned with not a fire of passion, but with a fire tender love.

"You are a gem, my dear." He whispered against my lips, his cool breathe making its way between the slight crack of my parted lips.

In answer to his loving compliment I gently leaned forward and gave a chaste kiss, that defined more love than any rough, dark, and possessive kiss ever could have.

I had always promised myself that if I were to give my body like this to someone; it would be to someone I love. I couldn't sense if it was love that drove us through the night, or just lust, but whatever it was I enjoyed it a lot more than I should have.

**Aro's Point of View:**

Absently running a hand over Renesmee's back, stroking the smooth, warm skin, I thought about what had happened last night.

The moment I saw her, the shock at seeing her fully grown had evoked something in me that was unleashed yesterday evening. All thoughts were wiped clean during our paradisiacal practice, and I was shocked at how easily we had both fallen.

I pride myself on how good my self control is, not as good as my old friend Carlisle, but better than most. Although this hybrid brought out the uncontrolled newborn in me.

A feral side, which I only unshackled during a meal.

The young girl slowly woke in my arms murmuring softly, opening her eyes to gaze upon my chest. She took one hand and splayed it across my left, pectoral _**(A/N: **__** Torytigress92, if your reading this, thanks for the spelling help on that.)**_ and I shuttered at her warmth.

She looked up at me innocently, "Good morning." She breathed

I bent down and cupped her face to gently place a kiss against her lips; she sighed into our conjoined mouths and pushed her hands up into my hair.

I sat up bringing her with me, and forcefully tumbled her back unto the bed, trying to control myself the best I could. I was glad that neither the Cullen's nor my family was here yet; they were to arrive in a few hours. I did not want to think of their opinions about "this", not like most of them had a choice in whether they liked it or not anyway, but still, it would be nice to have my family's blessing.

I took advantage of our time, and grasped her tiny wrists in my hands, locking them above her head. She moaned and arched her back. If only she knew how those simple sounds affected me...

I straddled her hips and sat atop of her, relishing in the feel of her body so fragile beneath mine. I leaned forward and pushed my hands beneath her back pulling her up to me, taking her mouth in mine while grasping her waist firmly. After a few minutes of inflicting gentle torture upon this angel of mine, I pulled back, leaving me unneededly breathless, and replaying a familiar pose.

The memories of last night's pressure release flooded my mind, and I hardened against her. Eyes darkening.

"Are you hungry, my dear?" I asked lowly against her lips.

"No...-" she responded quickly and reached for my chin to pull me into a another kiss when suddenly her stomach started to disagree.

I tried to hold in my chuckle at her behavior.

"Renesmee." I scolded playfully, pushing lightly at her sternum and lowering her down unto the bed. I climbed over her and stepped out on the floor to retrieve my clothes.

I heard her sigh behind me, and slide off the bed, walking closer to me.

Her warm arms came around me from the back, and she had to stand on her toes to reach my ear. She was so very small...

"We need to talk about this." She said reluctantly in my neck. I knew what she meant, and she was right. We did need to talk about this, and what it would do in the future. She was probably curious as to if that was love displayed between us last night; I'm not sure I could answer her.

I didn't quite know myself.

Sharing her reluctance I turned around and rested my hands on her waist...

"Yes, I agree... but not before your meal!" I replied, solemnly at first, but then trying to brighten the mood by teasing her again.

She smiled, and I took her hand leading her down the stairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

_**A/N: YA, YA, YA, YA, I know its short but I just wanted to get that sex cliffie resolved... personally I think it sucks, almost as bad as the first chapter of My Immortal but that's probably because I have never done a sex scene. Sooo... well tell me what you think. Also I know some of you will be pissed, or say I need to finish what I have started, because I know i am telling myself that too. But I am going to do like a "Bree Tanner" kind of branch off, of Pink-angel91's story "Lie to Me". If any of you have read it, it is going to be about a characters' life after she met Aro Volturi. If you read the story you will understand. HEY, PINKY! I need to do some more conferring with you later, or just as soon as I get the ball rolling on the new one. **_

_**Also I think "NessieVolturi" told me that she can't wait to see how Edward reacts to Aro/Nessie's fling and I wanted to know from you guys if I should have him find out, or not...?**_

_**This is a very long author's note but please bear with me, my finger are going to break off so it shouldn't be much longer. Anyway, I bet some of you are wondering why Aro hasn't mentally commented on Renesmee's thoughts... well in the first "rough draft" of this story, chapter number one was the Volturi coming for the first time in BD, but I decided to scrap that and get to the point. Well in that rough draft Aro discovers that his and her power doesn't work on each other. This is not the case in the book, but its hard to write a story where you have to constantly say, and she was thinking this and he was thinking that. So I made it where since Nessie had the opposite of Aro's power, opposing powers won't work. R&R **_


End file.
